


【铁虫】教室我的检讨写不完了！（pwp）

by Amora_Tang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amora_Tang/pseuds/Amora_Tang
Summary: 铁虫的车，教授x学生





	【铁虫】教室我的检讨写不完了！（pwp）

“Mr...Mr.Stark？”Peter软糯的声音在Tony的耳边响起，Tony假装批改着手中文件，头也不抬地道：“Parker，怎么了，我想你没有忘记你是来写检讨的？”  
Peter认命地低下头，烦乱地揉了揉自己的脑袋，继续纠结着检讨的用词。说真的，这是乖宝宝Peter第一次写检讨，原因是他开发的程序出了一些小问题，导致其中一行代码在给他的教授Tony·Stark演示软件时，将页面直接导向了一个黄片网站...还是前一阵子他好奇时打开过的，钙片网站...浏览记录摆在那里，他不敢看教授的脸色，想必十分精彩，只是还好他只是得到了写检讨的惩罚，没有处分。  
Oh，复仇者联盟在上，他真的不是故意的！  
不过，现在已经晚上八点了，他六点到的教授的宿舍，现在才写600多字，离教授要求的2000字遥遥无期。要命的是，刚刚他口渴，教授给他倒了杯水，自己居然看他的眼睛看得发呆起来！反应过来的时候，他整张脸都红了，一口喝完水，接着写，却怎么也无法集中注意力。  
他忍不住偷偷去看那个男人，那个MIT最受欢迎的教授，那个他心目中的神，那个他曾经在第一次梦遗中醒来时呢喃着的名字的所有者...  
不知为何一股燥热从小腹向上涌起，让他的大脑有一些昏沉。唔...是通风不太行吗？他总觉得好热啊...好热...怎么这么热...Peter伸手解开了自己衬衫的两个纽扣，好让自己凉快一些，可是无济于事，整个房间都好热的感觉...为什么，为什么这么热啊...  
他抬起头，求助地看向Tony，想要请他开一下他身后的窗户，好让新鲜空气透一点进来。“Mr...Stark...”Peter丝毫没有注意到他的语调已经甜腻的不像样子了，“您有没有...觉得有点...热...您...能不能...开一下窗户...”Tony手中的笔停了下来，抬起头，看着Peter已经明显地红透了的脸和迷离的眼神。

很好。他等了两个小时，就是等这个时候。

Tony站起来，向Peter坐着的桌子走过来。“很热吗？”他的一只手搭上Peter的肩膀，“可是明明很凉快啊，怎么会热呢？Peter，你是不想写检讨了吧。”  
“不...不是啊！”Peter总觉得自己的意识集中不起来了，肩膀上那一只手的触觉消耗了他几乎所有的感知，他现在几乎不知道自己在说些什么。他想要站起来，让自己清醒一下，但是双腿一软，倒入了早有预谋的Tony怀中。  
“Peter，Peter？”Tony轻声叫着Peter的名字，将他抱起走到卧室中。Peter迷迷糊糊的，被下了药的大脑什么都无法分辨，只是又往Tony的怀里蹭了蹭。  
是的，那杯水中被他下了药，Peter此时面色潮红的样子不知有多么迷人，是在梦中无数次幻想过的，迷人。  
Tony笑了，将Peter放在床上，有条不紊地脱起了自己的衣服。Peter在灰色的床单上不安地扭动着，扯着自己的衬衫，雪白美好的身体一点一点裸露出来，看得Tony的呼吸逐渐粗重起来。  
他的男孩，oh，他的。  
Tony俯下身，准确地吻着男孩的薄唇。Peter不自觉地回吻着，发出一些无意义的音节，双手不由自主地盘上了Tony的脖子。Tony的手在他的身上游移，揉捏着腰侧的软肉，听着Peter在接吻的空隙中发出惊喘，毫不吝惜地留下青紫的印记。  
放过男孩被蹂躏得红肿的嘴，Tony轻轻地咬着Peter的耳朵，道：“Pete，good boy，say，who am i？”与此同时，他的另一只手伸到了前端，握住了Peter已经挺立许久的肉棒，富有技巧性地撸动着，Peter的大脑一片空白，不受控制地爆发出断续的呻吟。  
“Mr...Mr.Stark...是很好看...最棒的...最喜欢的...Mr.Stark...”  
满意地挑了挑眉，男孩颤抖着将今晚的第一次释放在了他的手中。Tony抹了些许白浊在Peter的嘴唇，看着他无意识地舔䑛着，自己的下体叫嚣着硬到爆炸。“有什么感觉就叫出来。”Tony的手伸向Peter的后穴，在药力的作用下，果然摸到了一片湿润。一只手指灵巧地按揉着穴口，直至它已经能够完全吞下一个指节。  
Peter皱着眉头哼哼了几声，扭动着似乎想要逃离异样的感觉，却让手指进的更深，已经有三根手指了。他的喉咙中随着Tony的动作不断地溢出呻吟，快感麻痹了他的大脑。  
扩张已经足够了。Tony抽出自己的手指，炽热的硬物顶在穴口，摩挲着臀部的软肉，尝试要顶入其中。Peter似乎感受到了一丝危机，稍稍清醒了一些，“Mr.Stark...i...ah！”  
Tony没有给他说话的机会，逐渐顶了进去，种种地撞上了Peter的花心。Peter张大嘴巴，却说不出一句话来，过于强大的快感裹挟着他坠入深海，他现在什么都不想去想了。Tony将他抱起，坐在自己的腿上开始抽弄起来。阴茎的第一次进入便进入到了一个难以置信的深度，Peter不确定自己有没有在尖叫，还是已经短暂地失去了意识。他的头无力地靠在Tony 的肩膀上，随着他的抽动而上下起伏，不断地呻吟着，因为那一波又一波的快感而不堪重负。  
男孩的第二次释放，是在Tony将他翻转过来，肉棒狠狠擦过穴壁上的一点的时候。Peter尖叫着射了出来，小穴不断地收缩着，夹得Tony爽得很，也令Tony意识到他操到了Peter的敏感点。Tony将他抱了起来，Peter无力地环着他的颈项，全身的重量几乎都压在了那根在他的身体里不断运动着的东西身上。  
一次又一次擦过敏感点的感觉令他沉沦，最终，在Tony将他抱至窗前，在被人看见的惊恐中，他疯狂地收缩着后穴，两人一齐射了出来。

Tony蹭着Peter的软发，手继续在他的身上点着火。Peter扭着身子抗拒着，却牵动了那根仍在体内的东西，并绝望地发现那东西又硬起来了。  
“Mr.Stark...”他带讨好意味地开口恳求着，Tony啃咬着他的肩膀，道：“Peter，恢复意识了，hm？叫我什么？”  
Peter眨了眨眼睛，委屈地扁扁嘴：“Tony，please...”  
Tony笑了，毫无预兆地又动了起来，撞得Peter发出了一阵颤音，又一次迷失，仿佛药效还没有散尽一般。  
夜，还很长。

“wanna say something，my little boy？”  
“Tony...ha...p...please...ohno...no...ah...”  
“say something.who is fucking you？”  
“you...it‘s you...haa！...Ton...Tony...i...i...love...you...ahh！...too deep！...no...please...”  
“you love me，right？”  
“Ye...Yes...long ago...ha...”

“say some others.”  
“daddy...please...daddy！...ah！”


End file.
